Less Staring, More Snogging
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: George has a case of unrequited love and Hermione isn’t as oblivious as she seems. GeorgeHermione.


_**A/N:**__ Entry for the Twin Exchange Secret Santa Gift Exchange._

_**Pairing:**__ George/Hermione_

_**For:**__ WeasleyForMe_

_**Beta:** BrokenAngel901

* * *

_

**Less Staring, More Snogging

* * *

  
**

George sat in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, trying to appear as if he wasn't watching her, which of course he was, not that he would admit it or anything. No he was just content to sit and watch and dream.

"Not again," Fred groaned, bounding toward him, obviously not agreeing with his brother's life plan, "I swear, if you keep staring at her like that you will start to burn holes in the side of her head."

"She'd still be perfect," George sighed, shifting to look around Fred who was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. "Now will you leave me alone? I am trying to imprint her image on my brain so that I don't miss her when she leaves tomorrow to spend the holidays with her family."

"I swear, you must have been switched at birth and my real twin is out there looking for me," Fred said, rolling his eyes but moving to the side none the less.

"Well maybe you should start looking for him too, and you two can meet in the middle," George suggested, settling back in his chair as his one true obsession flicked the hair from her face as she turned a page in the heavy book on her lap.

"You are a sick sick man," Fred sighed, moving to sit on the opposite couch, ignoring the less than subtle hints to leave.

"And you are an extremely annoying one, so in a way were even," George replied absently, leaning forward as she bit her lip and titled her head in concentration. "Merlin, I love it when she does that," he sighed to himself.

"And I hate it when you do that," Fred said with a shake of his head, rolling up a piece of parchment and charming it to continually hit his brother in the head.

"How can one person be so perfect?" George continued, capturing the parchment ball and throwing it to the opposite side of the room where it automatically began chasing a group of first years around, causing havoc without either twin having moved.

She looked up at the scene before her and frowned, pulling her wand from her robe pocket; she flicked it idly in the direction of one screaming first year. The ball unfurled itself on command and floated gently down onto one of the many tables. Everyone stared at her as she put her wand away and turned back to her book as if nothing had happened.

"She's a bloody killjoy she is. Did you see that? She barely even moved an eyelid," Fred complained.

"She doesn't need to, she's per-"

"Perfect. I know I know," Fred cut in before sitting up., "Oi, Granger!"

"No!" George cried, staring wide eyed as Hermione looked up and over to them. Fred beckoned her over while George watched on in horror. She closed her book, and stood up to join them. His palms began to sweat, his face he was sure was beet red and his heart was pumping a thousand miles an hour.

"How could you?" He hissed at Fred, as Hermione picked her way between the scattered belongings of a dorm full of teenagers.

"It's about time you spent less time staring at her and more time snogging her," Fred replied happily. He stood up and winked at Hermione as he brushed passed her leaving George on his own.

"Was there something you needed me for George?" she asked politely, perching herself on the edge of the couch his twin had just vacated.

"I, uh I, well you see …" he stuttered, staring into her big brown eyes, failing to form a coherent thought.

"Yes?" she encouraged gently, "If it's about homework, don't be embarrassed, everybody needs help at one time or another."

"Uh, yeah, that's it. Homework." he blinked. Swallowing hard he watched a small smile form on her perfect lips making her perfect face light up.

"Well, let's see it then," she prompted, looking like she wanted to laugh.

"It's uh, upstairs. Yeah, I um, left it there. Sorry."

"That's okay. What class was it for? Maybe we can work through the question together."

"Together," he all but sighed before pulling himself together and lying through his teeth. "Herbology," he said with uncertainty.

"Oh! You're working on the seasonal plants project I helped Angelina with earlier! What plant did you choose?" she asked with excited curiosity, summoning a book from the massive set of shelves set near the portrait entrance and catching it with practiced ease.

"I chose … ah," he stammered as he cast his glance around the common room. Somewhere deep in his mind he remembered Professor Sprout instructing them all to research one seasonal plant over the holidays to be presented as report at the start of term. His eyes lit on the Christmas tree by the fireplace and he said the first thing that came to mind. "Mistletoe!"

"Your creativity astounds me," she admonished, flicking through the worn pages of the book until she found the page she was looking for. He tried not to drool as he watched her perfect fingers run along the words in a way he had watched her do a thousand times.

"Here. This should be enough to get you started," she said, moving across to join him on his couch. He felt his breath hitch at her close proximity and tried hard to focus on the page she was pouring over.

"Thanks," he managed to whisper, looking down at where her fingers pointed, examining her blunt ink stained nails that looked as if she chewed on them frequently.

"Personally, I would go with the myth angle on this plant. A lot of what Muggles believe to be works of fiction are in fact truth in the wizarding world," her voice said from above him, causing him to look up from her fingernails and into her deep brown eyes again.

"You know, how there is supposed to be a great burst of romantic feeling when a couple steps beneath a branch…" she continued when he gave her a blank stare, "Perhaps there is more truth to the claims."

"Perhaps," he answered, leaning toward her.

"I think that …" but she didn't find the opportunity to finish as she found herself leaning forward too, her lips brushing against his as they both sighed.

Hermione pulled back and licked her lips as George sat back with another sigh, his eyes remaining closed.

"It's about bloody time," Fred grinned from above them, a piece of mistletoe dangling from his fingertips.

"You know George, I think Fred was right when he said you should spend less time staring at me and more time snogging me," she laughed.

George's eyes flew open - she hadn't been quite as oblivious to his attentions as he had hoped. He smiled before shoving Fred away from them and capturing her mouth again. It was a great start to the holiday season and if his research was a thorough as he hoped it was going to be, it was going to be a great start to term when Sprout gave him top marks.

Thank Merlin for perfect girls.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
